Me and Mr Handsome
by SweetDesiresXx
Summary: Bella is a student at Seattle University; Jasper is a history teacher, specialized about Civil War. Slowly, they find interests in each other, and slowly fell in love... What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello. It's my first fanfiction about Bella and Jasper. I hope you'll enjoy it, and sorry for the mistakes, I'm French ^^ _

**Summary: Bella is a student at Seattle University; Jasper is a history teacher, specialized about Civil War. Slowly, they find interests in each other, and slowly fell in love... What will happen? **

_See you around. _

_SweetDesiresXx_

* * *

-Bella! We're going to be late!

-Relax, Lice, we're not late, it's not even 8.00am.

**Alice, my roommate since high school, is an overstressed girl for everything. I don't know how she can't be tired of stressing for everything that usually doesn't stress anybody.**

-We have class at 8:15am.

-YOU have class at 8:15am, but I don't.

-You don't remember the note saying that the new teacher of American Civilization was putting his hours at 8:15am on Mondays and Thursdays in the amphitheater D because he hadn't any other place to put them? Seriously, where is your head?

-Shoot, I completely forgot that! Alice, I'm so late! **I replied, while jumping out of my bed.**

-I know, I know. How would you do without me?

**I run to the bathroom and locked myself to take an express shower. I had only ten minutes to be ready, so I speed up. After a shower, I make a quick braid and jumps in a beautiful marine dress with lace on the back, put my ballerinas, and take my school bag with my computer in it. **

-Ready to go?

-I haven't done my makeup.

-I'll do it if we got some time before the bell rings.

-Okay. Let's go.

**We got out of our apartment and walk quickly to the university, which isn't so far of where we live. **

-See, 8:02pm. We have time to do something to your face.

-Is it so awful?

-Luckily it isn't. The lotion I brought you from London is perfectly doing its job.

**She put a tinted moisturizer on my face, applied a little bit of a nude lipstick, and put it back on her vanity. **

-And here you go, pretty girl!

-Thanks, Lice.

**The bells ring, meaning we had to separate and go to class. I left Alice and went to the amphitheater D, where everyone was sitting and waiting the new teacher. I joined Angela and Jake, my classmates, and opened my computer.**

-You look pretty, Bells, **said Jake.**

-Thanks, Jake.

**I couldn't help myself and blushed at his remark. I knew Jake loved me since we met in first year, but he would stay a friend for me, I didn't need a boyfriend right now. **

-You know who is the teacher?

-Apparently he is blonde, young and completely handsome.

-Handsome?

-Yeah... That's what Callie of fourth year told me, **said Angela.**

-We'll see by ourselves.

**A young guy entered the amphitheater and placed himself behind the table. He placed the micro on his shirt, before toughing. **

-Hello everyone, I'm Jasper Whitlock, your new American Civilization teacher. I'm sorry to get you out of your bed so early but as said in the note you received, I hadn't any other place to put these hours elsewhere. So let's begin. What do you know about the creation of what we call now the United States of America? Does somebody know how it began?

**Angela elbowed me, and looked at me with a 'I know you know it' look. I rolled my eyes and shyly raised my hand in the sky. **

-Yes?

-The foundation of Jamestown?

-Exactly, Miss...

-Miss Swan.

-That's exact, Miss Swan. It began with Jamestown. You have the date reference?

-They left in 1606 and arrived in 1607.

-Exactly. Any other things to say?

-I could, but you're the teacher, no?

**The entire amphitheater laughed at my observation, and I became red as a too-overcooked lobster. I carefully listened and noted everything the teacher was saying, from the foundation of Jamestown to the arrival of the Pilgrim Fathers in America. **

-One month after they landed, the Pilgrim Fathers created the town of Plymouth, and baptized it New Plymouth. But November was too late to plant crops. Many settlers died of scurvy and malnutrition during that horrible first winter. Of the 102 original _Mayflower_ passengers, only 44 survived. Again like in Jamestown, the kindness of the local Native Americans saved them from a frosty death. The Pilgrims' remarkable courage was displayed the following spring. When the _Mayflower_ returned to Europe, not a single Pilgrim deserted Plymouth. To help them, a local Indian, that had been kidnapped and taken to England nearly a decade before, served as an interpreter with the local tribes and taught the Pilgrims how to make corn grow. The chief of the nearby Wampanoag tribe signed a treaty of alliance with the Pilgrims in the summer and supplemented the food supply of the Pilgrims for the first few years. By autumn of 1621, the Pilgrims had much for which to be thankful. After the harvest, Massasoit and about ninety other Indians joined the Pilgrims for the great English tradition of the "Harvest Festival". The participants celebrated for several days, dining on venison, goose, duck, turkey, fish, and of course, cornbread, as the result of a bountiful corn harvest. This is what has become a tradition into our home, Thanksgiving Day. This is how, every fourth Thursday of November, the US families enjoys a cranberry turkey with sweet potatoes and a pumpkin pie.

**The bell rang, and everyone packed their laptops in their bags. **

-Everyone, a minute again. I want you to buy two books that could help you with this American civilization class. The first "A people's history of the United States" from Howard Zinn is for the amphitheater's class and the second "Voices of Freedom" from Eric Foner is for the working group class. They are around $25 each, but it will really help you with these lessons... So, we'll see tomorrow from groups 2 and 4, and the day after tomorrow for groups 1 and 3. Have a nice day!

**Everyone left the amphitheater, and I went to see Mr. Whitlock after there was just him and me in the room. **

-Yes, Miss Swan?

-I just wondered... Have you a list of books to deepen the subjects?

-You're kind of a hardworking girl, aren't you?

-I love history. Every kind of history.

-Which one is your favorite?

-Hum... I can't decide between England, America, or French.

-Three great and big histories... For the books you can buy, I think of "History of the United States", by Charles Austin Beard or "U.S History for Dummies". But you don't look like a dummy to me, so I recommend you the first.

-Thank you, Mr. Whitlock.

-It's a pleasure, Miss Swan.

-Have a nice day.

-See you tomorrow.

**I spent my morning elsewhere, my mind thinking about this new US Civilization teacher. There was something about him that puzzled me... The bell finally rang the lunch break, and I rejoined Alice at the university cafeteria. **

-Hey, sexy girl!

-Sexy, not so much, **I blushed.**

-Why don't you trust yourself? It's such a shame that you can't see how beautiful you really are.

-Lice, you're embarrassing me.

-Oh dear, you can be. So... How was your morning?

-Puzzling.

-Puzzling?

-Yeah... That new US Civilization teacher... He...

-He what?

-I don't know. He has this thing that... Oh my god... I suck so much.

-Tell me! What about him?

-He is... Intimidating.

-And?

-And nothing, Alice! That's it. He's really intimidating. By the way, I've got to go to the library buy a few books for the class.

-Okay, can we do that after our last class?

-Yeah, I finish at 3:45pm.

-Same! Then we could go to the supermarket, we ran out of juice and cereals.

-That's fine by me...

**We ate our lunch discussing about what we had to buy at the supermarket and we separated to go to our classes. When 3:45pm rang, I found Alice near my class door, and we left the campus together to go to the library, my list of books in my jacket's pocket. As I was strolling between the different books departments, I saw Mr. Whitlock looking at history school books. **

-Searching something? **I asked.**

-Nothing specific... I just wander to find something to read.

-What kind of book?

-Hum... American literature. Classics.

-I can suggest you _"The Great Gatsby"_, **I said by taking the book in my hands.** Or you have _"Of Mice and Men"_... I read them both, and I liked them... _"The Grapes of Wrath"_... Great book too...

-Thank you for your recommendations, Miss Swan.

-You're welcome.

-Are you buying your US Civilizations books?

-That's why I'm here, indeed.

-You came alone?

-No, my roommate came with me... I don't know where she is, by the way...

-Well, I'll leave you then. See you in working group class tomorrow... Have a nice end of day.

-You too.

**He left me, and I went to the school books department to find the books Mr. Whitlock wanted us to have. Alice rejoined me and we proceed to the checkout. As we went out of the library, Alice couldn't help asking billions of questions about Mr. Whitlock, as she saw me talking to him. **

-What were you both talking about?

-Books...

-Really?

-Yeah. What do you think we talked about?

-I don't know...

-Lice...

-You feel something about him, don't you?

-I feel nothing... Lice, he's my teacher!

-He's quite handsome, admit it! Who wouldn't see it?

-I do see it... But that's it. Nothing will happen.

-Okay. Let's grab some food. You got the grocery bag?

-In my bag.

**We went to the grocery store and bought a lot of necessary stuff. We came home after, and I cooked for both of us, and we studied for the rest of the evening. I read the beginning of the working group class to know what we would be discussing and doing tomorrow. I fell asleep quickly, and dreamed of Mr. Whitlock all night. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone! I'm baack! And so is Mr. Handsome and Bella! :D_

_I hope you liked the 1st chapter, I'm very inspired by this story. _

_I haven't been since a while, so... _

_I let you read that second chapter, leave me review if you want!_

_PS: Sorry if there are mistakes, I'm french ^^'_

* * *

**I woke up hot and sweaty at 7:40am. Alice was already awake and choosing her outfit in our common closet. **

-Hello, Lice.

-Hello to you too, sleepyhead. How are you?

-Hot... You?

-I feel good. Hot like what?

-Hot like it's warm in here...

-I see. Tell me... Red jeans or denim skirt with this top?

-Hum... The skirt.

-Thanks! So, when do you see the handsome professor?

-Today, from 10:30am to 12pm.

-Great! Put a dress!

-Alice.

-What?

-I won't wear a dress.

-And why? You need to be a little more feminine.

-I am feminine!

-Surely not with your jeans and Converses shoes.

-It's feminine.

-A top with jeans and ballerinas are feminine.

-Leave me alone, would you? You're going to be late; it's already 7:47pm.

-I know... I just couldn't decide what to wear.

**Alice went to the bathroom to put the denim skirt and reappeared to take her denim jacket and her bag. **

-We'll see ourselves at the cafeteria?

-Of course. I won't miss it.

-You'll tell me about Mr. Handsome?

-Mr. Handsome... What a nickname... There'll be nothing to say, Lice.

-Sure you'll. See you around.

-Have a nice morning.

-You too.

**Alice left and I went out of bed to have a long shower. I rummaged through my closet to find something comfortable. Making a ponytail, I left the apartment, my bag on my shoulder to go to class. Unconsciously, I was eager to see Mr. Whitlock again – or Mr. Handsome as Alice nicknamed him. There was something about him that pleased me... I skipped my 9:15am class to read the first pages of the book Mr. Handsome advised me to buy yesterday.**

-Good morning, Miss Swan.

**I raised my head and crossed a pair of magnificent eyes. It was Mr. Handsome. These profound eyes... I could have drowned myself in his eyes. **

-Good... Morning, Mr. Ha... Whitlock.

**I almost said Mr. Handsome. **_Alice, I hate you so much right now..._** But it fits him so well... Mr. Whitlock was very beautiful. Thin but not so thin, strong but not so strong. He was seducing, puzzling... Clearly, handsome. **

-So you bought it.

-What?

-The book I recommended you. You bought it.

-Oh yeah... Yes, I did.

-How do you find it?

-I only read ten pages so I can't give my opinion about it yet.

-Okay. See you in class, **Mr. Handsome smiled.**

-Sure.

**He left and I focused on my book until the bell rang. I went to the working group class where the US Civilization was planned to be. I sat next to Angela and Mr. Whitlock entered the room, everyone shutting up. **

-Hello everyone. So today, we're not totally. I want you to present yourself. But to complicate the exercise, I want you, at the end of your presentation, to say 'If I have lived in the 18th century, I would have been this historical person because..." No need to say private things about you. So, I'll start, if you want. I'm Jasper Whitlock, I'm 26, and I'm a history teacher specialized in the American Civil War. I have a dog whose name is Huck. I love American Literature and History. And if I had to live in the twentieth century, I would have been Martin Luther King because he fought for the liberties of the Afro-American people. See? Not so difficult. Your turn.

**Every student played the game, and it quickly became my turn. Too quickly because I didn't realize time had flee this quick. **

-Miss Swan?

-Sorry. I'm Isabella Swan, I'm 20... I live with my best friend Alice... I love every kind of literature and I love history too... If I had to live... Can I change the question?

-Sure.

-If I had to be a book character, I would have been Juliet Capulet from Romeo and Juliet, written by Shakespeare, because she lives a forbidden love with the son of the Capulet's rival family, Romeo of Montague.

-Why that choice?

-I guess because of the tragic destiny of their love...

-Thanks for that intervention, Miss Swan.

**He looked at me so deeply with his magnetic eyes... I didn't know at this very specific moment what I would prefer... Be consumed by fire or be frozen by ice... A quote from Robert Frost that I loved came to my mind: **_**"**__**From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great and would suffice."**_

-You said, Miss Swan?

-What? **I answered innocently.**

-You just said something about ice...

-Oh that's just a quote I love from Robert Frost... I didn't think I said it out loud. Sorry.

-No problem.

**I spend the rest of the class ****off to the moon, and I felt some kind of relief when the bell rang. **

-Okay everyone! See you on Thursday at 8:15am. Have a nice day and don't forget to buy your books, you'll need them for the amphitheater class!

**Everyone put their stuff in their bag and left the classroom. I hide myself in a group of people so Mr. Handsome wouldn't see me leave. I knew he would want to talk to me about changing his question, I had seen in his eyes that it disturbed him. My smartphone vibrated in my jean's pocket, and I saw a text from Alice. I already knew what it was saying. **

_*Hey cutie! I can't lunch with you today, I got held by something unplanned. I hope you won't be mad at me... See you tonight at the pub quiz organized by the literary class?*_

**I sighed and answered her text without looking where I was going. **

_*No problem but not sure I'll come to that pub qui..._

**I couldn't finish my text that I crashed into someone, and found myself in front of Mr. Handsome. I swallowed and stepped back, surprised as he looked embarrassed. **

-I'm so sorry... Did I hurt you?

-You featherweight wouldn't hurt anybody, Miss Swan... **Mr. Handsome said, smiling at me. **

**And obviously, Miss Swan – aka the dumbest girl in the world, aka me – blushed to that sentence. 'Dummy, dummy, dummy!' screamed my conscience. **

-I didn't see you go out of the class... I needed to talk to you...

-About what?

-About the reason why you changed the exercise.

-There's nothing to say...

-Really? I think there's something behind this.

-There isn't. You've made a mistake. If you'd excuse me, I have to lunch, we only have one hour to eat... And the self is quickly full...

-No problem.

**I lowered my head as I slipped away from Mr. Handsome to get out of the building to take a breath of fresh air. I felt like I was scuba diving all the time when I was near him. I filled my lungs of air, and went to the cafeteria to grab a sandwich. I studied on the sun until the bell rang, meaning it was class time. My phone vibrated on my pocket.**

_*R u dead?*_

**Alice... I completely forgot to finish my text after hitting Mr. Handsome. **

_*I'm fine... I just had a body jacking problem... I ran into Mr. Handsome while I was answering you.*_

_*How did the class go?*_

_*Don't want to talk about that...*_

_*Are you coming to that pub quiz tonight? It will be fun!*_

_*You know parties aren't my stuff.*_

_*Who talks about party? It's a PUB QUIZ, Bells! Not an orgy!*_

_*A quiz in a pub. A pub meaning alcohol. Alcohol meaning drunken boys who are flirting with innocent girls. Innocent girls ending PREGNANT and ALONE. You know that vicious circle. And I don't want to go because of you know what.*_

_*Because you got drunk once and ended up in a nearly ethylic coma? Come on, you're not forced to drink, are you?*_

_*Not forced, obviously.*_

_*So, you'll come?*_

_*I'll come by. Not sure I'll stay all night, because I got class at 8:15pm.*_

_*Class with Mr. Handsome... You didn't tell me how it went?*_

_*It went normal, Sherlock Holmes. Nothing else to say.*_

_*Okay!*_

_*So, my turn. With whom did you ate instead of me, you best friend? Did you meet a guy?*_

_*Not your business, Dr. Watson.* _

_*Is that this hot guy named Emmett?*_

_*I'm not interested by him, so no.*_

_*Then who? C'mon!*_

_*No one!* _

**The bell rang and I went to class. I finished late today, and it kept my mind occupied. Until I saw Mr. Handsome on the corridors of the third floor. I couldn't help myself and blushed. I nearly ran to my apartment and found Alice studying on her bed. **

-Hey, cute one!

-Hey, Lice.

-Did you ran a marathon? You're red like a tomato.

-I had a peeing urge...

-'Kay! I bought you a dress.

-A dress?

-For tonight.

-Are we forced to go like we are going to the club? It's just a PUB QUIZZ! Jeans and top are fine for me.

-What if you meet somebody? A hot student?

-Well he has to like me as I am... No way that I put that dress.

-Didn't you have a peeing urge?

-Right!

**I went to the bathroom and did my stuff. After that, I leaned on my bed and looked at the ceiling. **

-You're sure nothing happened today? You seem elsewhere...

-Oh I just disobeyed to Mr. Handsome...

-Explain! **Alice said while sitting in my bed.**

-We made a presentation exercise where we had to tell which historical person we would have been and why. And I modified it. I said which literature character I would have been. And after it, as he continued, I thought about a quote from Robert Frost... At least I think I told it in my head. But I didn't... And it made me uncomfortable the rest of the classtime.

-Oh dear...

-And I clearly escaped after the bell rang to avoid him but as I told you, I ran into him in the corridors... He makes me feel so uncomfortable... It's embarrassing...

-You're in love.

-I'm not, Lice. He's my teacher! Do you know what would happen to us if we... He could never teach again! We have to be at the pub at what hour?

-8:30pm.

-So in one hour and a half... I'm gonna take a shower.

-You're changing clothes?

-Just putting something more comfortable.

-Aren't you already comfortable?

-I'm putting my Rolling Stones shirt.

-WHAAAAT? You can't put a shirt for a pub quiz!

-Yes I can. There is no dress code.

-You're a girl, not a boy.

-I'm a grown up, I wear whatever I want, **I said while leaving my bed to go to the bathroom.**

**I took a shower, washed my long brown hair, and put a towel before going out of the bathroom to look into my closet. I pulled off the Rolling Stones shirt my dad offered me, a pair of jeans, socks, bra and boxer. I come back to the bathroom, made a bun, and got dressed. I dried my hair and did a braid, and put some makeup on my face. I let my place to Alice, and one hour later, we left to go to the pub.**

**There were already a lot of people in and out of the pub, and music was clearly hearable from the outside. We entered the pub, and ordered a drink. And when I turned my head, I saw something that pinned me in place. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello :) I'm back! :D So yeah, I'm posting a chapter every two days... _

_I hope it's fine for all of you._ _Here is the next chapter, a rough one... _

_But also a comic one! Such as the fourth!_

_I let you read, and if you enjoy, review!_

* * *

-Bells?

-Hum?

-You just froze.

-Sorry. What did you say?

-Nothing.

**Mr. Handsome was here, just a few steps from me. His eyes were deeply looking at me, as mine were. I hardly swallowed my saliva and turned my head to look at Alice. **

-He is here...

-Who?

-Who do you think I'm talking about?

-Miss Swan.

**I turned my head and saw Mr. Handsome near me. I smiled at him and couldn't say a word. **

-I didn't know you were coming.

-How could you? **I laughed.**

-Right. You're here for the pub quiz?

-Yeah...

-I'm Alice, by the way, **my best friend said.**

-Mr. Whitlock, Miss Swan's American Civilization teacher.

-I know.

**I drank a sip of my beer and hoped Mr. Handsome would leave us. But he didn't. **

-Hello everybody! Welcome to our fifth pub quiz! For the new ones, I'm Demetri, the creator of this weekly pub quiz! There are the rules: take a paper, put yourselves on a group of two or more, choose a name for you group, and put numbers from one to ten. I'll ask ten questions, you'll write your answers next to the numbers, and at the end, you'll give the paper to lady Gianna who is next to me! We'll deliberate and announce which group won! And the winner's prize tonight is... a lover's night, with a dinner at Maximilien Restaurant, a delicious French restaurant and a suite reservation with spa and massages at the Four Seasons!

-That'd be awesome for you and... **Alice murmured at my ear.**

-Lice!

-The quiz begins in five minutes! Time to grab a piece of paper and a pen, and make your groups!

-Mr. Whitlock, you play with us? **Alice asked.**

-Hum, no thanks.

-C'mon... It won't kill you, you know! It's just for fun, isn't it, Bells?

**I didn't answer as I got lost in Mr. Handsome's deep look. **

-I'm in.

-So... We need a group name! Any ideas? I thought about 'Allons-y'! It's from the Dr Who TV Show. Do you know that show, Mr. Whitlock?

-Barely. I'm not a TV guy.

-Shame!

-I know, **Mr. Handsome smiled.** Allons-y is ok to me. Miss Swan?

-Bella. You can call me Bella.

-Is it ok to you, Bella?

**Oh god, my name said by him was so good to hear, so sensual. I took a sip of my beer to calm my dry mouth. **

-Fine by me! **I smiled.**

-I'm leaving you for a bit, I have to go to the bathroom. Don't begin without me or I'll kill you BOTH!

**I laughed and find myself alone with Mr. Handsome, which scared me a lot. I didn't know how to react, how to be near him as he made me uncomfortable every time we were alone together. **

-So... How did you find my first group class? **Mr. Handsome asked me.**

-Interesting... Even if I don't like to present myself.

-You don't?

-Not really. I'm the reserved kind of person... I don't like being the center of attention; it makes me very uncomfortable...

-But you got the guts to change the exercise I made.

-I did it because I couldn't choose about a precise historical character... Literature is more my stuff.

-So why did you pick this degree?

-Because I love history as much as literature...

-I see.

**We stopped talking as Alice came back from the bathroom. I finish drinking my beer and Alice laughed at me, as Jasper contented to smile. **

-What makes you laugh?

-You've got beer froth above your lips, **Jasper said.**

-Oh...

**I cleaned my face with my sweat's sleeve and blushed, as Alice ordered three other beers. The guy presenting the quiz came back on the stage, and the music was turned down so we could hear him. **

-Are you guys ready for the first question?

-Yes! **The people screamed.**

-Okay! So... Question one! The theme is geography. Which country has for national capital Kathmandu?

**I wrote the answer down, and smiled. We waited for the second question while drinking our glass of beer, and Demetri took the micro back. **

-Is it good? Ready for the second question? The theme is literature. What is the name of the partner of Sherlock Holmes?

-I know it! **Alice screamed, before writing the answer down.**

-Everyone knows it, Alice.

**I let Alice and Mr. Handsome together to go to the bathroom, and didn't wait so much. When I got out of the little room, I found myself face to face with him.**

-Wow. I didn't saw you coming.

-Sorry. I was looking for you.

-For what?

-They're about to tell the third question.

-Oh. Let's go then.

**We came back to Alice, and Demetri announced the third question. The air suddenly became stifling. There were too many people in the pub and the smells of alcohol and **

-Third question... The theme is: Art. In which country is Salvador Dali's museum? It's kind of a tough question, right?

-Does one of you know the answer? **Alice asked.**

-I think it is in Spain, but not sure at all, **Mr. Handsome said.**

-It is in Figueras, a little Spanish city near the French border, **I told.**

-So Spain.

-Yup.

**Alice noted the answer on the paper and looked at me, surprised. **

-I didn't know you knew that...

-There are plenty of things you don't know that I know, **I answered while taking a sip of beer.**

-Are you trying to tell me I'm an idiot?

-I wouldn't dare to, Lice.

-How long do you know each other? **Mr. Handsome asked.**

-We met in 6th grade. Bella was new here, and I helped her integrate. And after a few months spend together, we couldn't leave each other.

-That's a great story.

-Is it? **Alice said. **

**As the quiz went, Alice got excited more and more, until she got irritating. She irritated me at least. The air became more and more stifling, and I felt like I would suffocate quickly if I didn't get out of here. **

-I'm gonna take some air, **I said as Demetri made a break between the sixth and eleventh question.**

-You come back, huh? **My best friend asked as she drank the rest of her beer.**

-Don't know. It's really unbearable in here.

-I'm coming with you, **Mr. Handsome said.**

-Don't need a chaperon, **I answered abruptly.**

**I left the pub and breathed the fresh air of the night. All I wanted to do was coming home and sleep. I drank too much already, and the way I answered Mr. Handsome wasn't polite at all, I wanted to slap myself for answering like that... **

-Bella?

-I'm sorry for answering you the way I did. It wasn't intended.

-Don't worry.

-Alcohol makes me say stuff I don't mean... And I've drank too much. I should go home.

-And leave me with your friend?

-You can leave her. She's not interesting when she acts like that.

-Sure you don't mean it.

-I may regret it tomorrow. But when Alice is like that... It's...

-Irritating. I know what you mean, my sister is a lot like Alice and it can be pretty upsetting.

-Have an excited girl 24/7 in your apartment. I assure you it's not easy to live every day.

-I can only guess...

**I drank the rest of my beer – the fourth of the night – in one gulp, waiting for Mr. Handsome to do something. **

-You should go easy on that. I don't want you to create a scandal in the pub.

-I'm definitively not going in this sauna transformed in a pub!

-What about Alice? And the quiz?

-Screw Alice. Screw the quiz. All I wanna do is go to sleep. Or drink. Actually, I'm gonna drink until I fell on the floor. Or do an ethylic coma. Whatever...

-You should stop drinking. You drank enough.

-Yes, master, **I laughed.**

-Master... Let's go back inside, okay?

-Okay...

**We came back inside, and Alice had three glasses of beer in front of her, one was started. **

-I thought you both left. You took your time.

-We were insulting you.

-What?

-She's kidding, **the master of sexiness said. **

_Oh if he knew how I called him... _**Demetri got back to do the quiz. The questions became harsher as it continued, but Mr. Handsome and I had the references, while Alice contended herself to write the answers on the paper, irritated. **

-You should date, **she said after drinking her fifth beer.** You're both complementary.

-You should especially stop drinking. You don't know what you're saying since your third beer, **I ditched.**

-Don't make me look like a fool because I AM NOT! **My best friend screamed.** You know what? Screw you, Bells. Seriously, screw you. That's not me who did an ethylic coma on a party. Not me who is fan...

-Don't you dare! DON'T YOU DA-

-GIRLS! **Mr. Handsome screamed.** ENOUGH!

**Alice stopped, and looked at me with anger. She left without saying goodbye and I found myself alone with Mr. Handsome. **

-You didn't tell me your first name... **I asked to change the subject. **

-Jasper.

-Old but original.

-It was my grand-grandfather's.

-I see.

-Can I call you Jasper when we aren't at the university?

-Of course.

**Demetri came back with the girl to announce the group who won the quiz. I hoped we wouldn't win. I crossed my fingers as Demetri made suspense before announcing. **

-And the group who won this fifth quiz and by the way the lover's night, with a perfect score of 10 good answers is... The "Allons-y!" team! Are they still in the room?

**I hardly swallowed as my eyes crossed Mr. Handsome's eyes. My head started spinning, and I just had the time to aware my neighbor that I didn't feel good before everything went dark. **


	4. Chapter 4

**All I remembered of the night was my argument with Alice, and the fact that we won the lover's night. As I opened my eyes, I winced at the sun right into my face, rolled over onto my stomach and dug my face in the pillow... Pillow that didn't smell home. Pillow that smelled laundry.** _Holy hell, where was I?_

-Morning...

**I re-rolled over onto my left side, and saw Mr. Handsome smiling at me, while drinking a coffee. **

-Where I am?

-My place?

-You brought me to your apartment?

-Where do you think I would bring you?

-My place?

-After what happened between you and Alice? Bad idea. How is your head?

-I have a serious headache.

-Do you remember you fainted and fell into my arms?

-Who could I forgot that? I feel ashamed. Sorry. I should leave.

**As I got out of bed, my head started spinning and had to sit at the edge of the bed. Mr. Handsome came near me. I could smell that he was wearing a prohibitively expensive perfume that emphasized my well-settled headache. **

-Aspirin?

-Please.

**He smiled at me and left to the bathroom. I was still wearing my Rolling Stones shirt, but I had lost my jeans in the battle. As he came back, I saw he was wearing a Hard Rock Café shirt and a sweat pants. He gave me the aspirin and a glass of water so I could eat it. **

-You don't teach today?

-I do, but only at 2:30pm.

-Lucky. What time is it?

-10:45am.

-I should be in class since 8:15am.

-Well I think you should rest. You had a rough evening yesterday.

-You bet? I drank more than I should have, I had an argument with my best friend...

-And we won the lover's night.

-That's not a negative point. Even if I didn't expect we would win.

-You're gonna go with who?

-I don't know... I don't have a lover... So you could go with your girl?

-I don't have a girl.

-UNBELIEVABLE! You're lying!

-I'm not.

-Seriously? You don't have a girlfriend?

-I swear I don't.

-What a shame.

-Alice has a boyfriend?

-Alice? A boyfriend? Poor boy! He would end up in an asylum for the rest of his days!

**We laughed at the same time, and Mr. Handsome looked at me with malice in his eyes. **

-Don't be like that.

-Like what?

-Mean.

-Mean? I'm telling the truth!

-You're still mad at her.

-Of course I am!

-Don't be, she drank more than she clearly should.

-I did too, and I wasn't that mean.

-True.

-So... We won a lover's night that won't be used... Shame.

_Tell me you wanna go with me... Please... _**I was just waiting for him to tell me he wanted to go with me. **

-Maybe we could go... Friendly.

-Friendly?

-Between friends.

-So we're friends...

-You're in my bed.

-I'm your student, and you're my teacher. We can't be friends. It's forbidden.

-Maybe inside the university compound... But outside of it, it is legal.

-What if I don't want? To be your friend, I mean.

**I said it on purpose, to see how he would react. And obviously, his face changed, which made me smile. **

-I have questions.

-What kind of questions?

-Do we have to sign a paper?

-We're not in "Fifty Shades of Grey", Bella.

-I'm just asking! I don't know you, you could be a pervert. Or worse. A serial killer who is targeting his victims in his American Civilization's class.

-Are you serious?

-Absolutely not, **I laughed. **Sorry about that.

-About what?

-My madness.

-You're not mad, just in a good mood.

-Really? I upgrade you. You're a psychopathic serial killer then.

-Oh really? **Said Mr. Handsome.** A psychopathic serial killer. Where are you searching that?

-In my head. Told you I'm mad. Beware!

**And we ended up our conversation laughing out loud at my stupidities. Looking at him, I never saw someone like him. I had no words to describe what I felt at this moment. **

-Wanna eat something? **He asked.**

-Skipping breakfast every morning.

-Not good. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

-And?

-Come with me share a cup of fresh coffee.

**I smiled at him and remembered I was in shirt and boxer. Mr. Handsome looked at me as he was out of the room. **

-A problem?

-I don't have anything on the lower part of my body... I can't walk around in boxer.

-You want a jogging?

-Or my jeans.

-Here, **he showed with his hand.**

-Thanks...

**I stood up and dressed myself, before following him in his kitchen. He had a small apartment, but big enough for someone who lived alone. **

-Caffe latte? Espresso? Macchiato? Cappuccino?

-Pronto?

-What?

-I was making fun of you. Never mind.

-You're kind of a joking girl.

-Not so much. But I'm in a good mood, as the psychopathic serial killer said.

-I see. You should call Alice. She could be worried for you, **Mr. Handsome smiled. **

-She isn't.

-How do you know that?

-Because when we argue, she sulks in her corner. The last time we argued, she sulked for two days. She didn't speak and stayed in her bed. And then she got out and hugged me. At 3am! As I was sleeping!

-You still should call her.

-One day, maybe. Now, I just want a coffee, take a good hot shower, and forget about Alice.

-So... Latte, espresso, macchiato or cappuccino?

-Hm... Latte.

-Count it as done.

**He took two coffee capsules in a box, and put them in the coffee machine, which did a hellish noise, by the way. **

-What a noise!

-Sorry.

-Is it broken?

-Always like that.

-I see.

-You don't have that?

-We don't have a coffeemaker. Alice is anti-coffee and just drinks green tea... To purge her body, she says... Not sure too much tea is good for the health.

-And you? Tea girl too?

-I'm a coffee girl, so I buy my box of coffee. It's not even coffee; it's coffee mixed with chicory! And it's undrinkable because I always put too much of it...

-Well today, you'll have a real caffe latte!

-Are you sure I don't bother you?

-How could you! I'm happy to have someone in my apartment, I'm alone all the time.

-No family around?

-Nope... All in Texas, Houston precisely.

-You're Texan?

-Yes.

**I knew there was something in his accent, but I couldn't put a finger on it. So he was Texan... Cowboy and all the stuff... **

-Don't tell me you were a farmer before...

-I wasn't, **he laughed. **Why do people always think that Texans are inevitably farmers?

-I don't... I was just kidding.

-I know, but most of people believe in these clichés... Texans equals cowboys, farmers... It's sad that people put the others in boxes they don't necessarily are in... I notice it every day... They judge only about the physical, not about the intelligence...

-It's always like that... And I agree with you, it's sad.

**Jasper took the two cups of coffee, gave me one, and took a box of croissants out of his closet. **

-Want one?

-No, thanks.

-You're not hungry?

-Not really...

-You should eat one.

-Why?

-To make my day...

-Make your day?

-Yeah.

-Don't you want to make me happy?

-Maybe.

-Took one. Please? **He said while looking at me with a puppy face.**

**How could I resist to that look?****He was so attractive, and hot, and****one hundred percent handsome. I sighed and decided to make him happy. **

-Okay, give me one.

-You can stay here, if you want.

-I don't want to bot-

-You're not bothering me. Told you, it's nice to have someone around, **he answered before smiling.**

**We ate our croissants and drank our coffees, and Mr. Handsome showed me the bathroom so I can shower. I looked at my phone and saw three voicemails that I listened.**

"_Hey Bells, it's Alice. I know you're pissed at me, but you didn't come home so... I'm worried about you. Give me some news."_

"_Bells, it's me. Again. I'm really worried. Please call me or text me..."_

"_Please, I know you're upset, but... I'm sorry for what I've said. I didn't mean it. Come home, I'm worried."_

**I sighed and showered myself. I found Mr. Handsome making his bed and smiled. **

-I probably should go... **I said, even if I wanted to stay with him.**

-Already?

-Alice called me. She's worried.

-Told you...

-I know.

-We'll see ourselves on class?

-Sure...

**I left him and came home by feet. Alice was here, I could hear her sobbing, as I locked the front door. **

-Bells?

-It's me...

-Oh my god, I'm so sorry! **She screamed before hugging me. **Where were you? I tried to call you!

-I know... I was at Mr. Handsome's place.

-What?

-Yeah.

-Care to explain me?

-Let me arrive, take a coffee, and I'll explain you.

**After taking me coffee, I sat on my bed and explained to Alice what happened after she left the pub. **

-Well, you surely didn't think you'd end up in his bed yesterday evening.

-Clearly not. But we didn't do anything.

-Even if you wanted something to happen...

**I blushed and knew Alice was right. Something in Jasper Whitlock made me feel something. There was something. Something I couldn't tell about. Something I couldn't reach. Something I didn't understand myself. Something I wanted from him. **

-You're not pissed at me, are you?

-Not at all. I was, but not anymore.

-Thank you, Bells.

-Welcome, Lice, **I said before hugging her.**

**We spent the rest of the day together doing some shopping, and ate at our favorite sushi shop, before going home. Tomorrow, I'll see Mr. Handsome again, and I couldn't wait. **


	5. Chapter 5

_I am back, yay! I almost forgot it was 'chapter day' but I remembered it, thankfully. Thank you for the reviews, guys! I'm so happy you love it! :D _

_But... You'll probably hate me at the end of the chapter... Maybe, maybe not ;) _

_That all I wanted to say so I'm going to let you read it and post a review! _

_See you on monday for _**chapter 6**_! _

_SweetDesiresXx_

* * *

**Mr. Handsome had been present in all of my dreams during my sleep. And I was clearly sweaty when I woke up at 7:30am. **

_Having naughty dreams?_ **My conscience mocked. **

**I shook my head to stop thinking about him, and got out of bed to take a well deserved shower. But all I could think of was Mr. Handsome and his hands touching me, his lips kissing my body, my hands in his messy blond hair... Even if I would, I couldn't stop thinking about him. After a shower that didn't calm my mind, I took coffee with chicory, still undrinkable, and left the apartment for my class. We were Wednesday, and I hadn't class with Mr. Handsome today, which was a torture... All I wanted was to be with him... **

**My morning went very slowly and I nearly slept on my table during my first class. Mr. Jensen, the literature teacher was boring to death. **

-For one who likes literature, you weren't as efficient as usual, **Angela said while we were heading to the cafeteria of the university. **Is something wrong?

-No, I'm not really in the mood, today. It'll be better tomorrow, or after we ate.

**But even if I ate, the afternoon went slower than the morning. I left university at 6:00pm and made a detour via the grocery store to buy some real coffee. All I wanted was to see him... **

-Bella, what a good surprise!

_Your dream became true_, **scoffed my conscience.** _Mr. Handsome is here!_

**I imagined her waxing everything and putting red satin lingerie, as I turned myself to see Mr. Handsome looking at me. I smiled to him and he got closer to me. **

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_, **sang my conscience.** _Wanna feel you from the , _**she continued as ****she is jumping everywhere. **

-How are you?

-Tired wouldn't be strong enough, **I laughed.**

-Rough day?

-Ehhh... Not so much... I wasn't in a mood.

-Because we didn't saw each other? **He said while winking at me.** I know that you miss me.

**I hardly swallowed as he looked at me deeply. Oh god... Couldn't he stop doing that? It was hard enough for me to not jump on him... **

-I'm kidding, **he laughed.** Sorry.

-Don't apologize, I'm just elsewhere...

-You seem too, yes. Go home.

-I went to buy some real coffee, I can't drink this awful beverage they call coffee chicory.

-Used to my coffee?

-It is actually, the best coffee I ever drank!

**We laughed and we started staring each other, before I lowered my head and blushed. His hand caressed my cheek, and I looked at him. **

-Will I see you tomorrow at my class?

-Wouldn't miss it, **I answered and smiled.**

-Great. Have a good evening.

-You too.

**I picked some extra stuff and paid them. Mr. Handsome waited for me outside of the grocery store leaned on his car's hood. **

-Need a ride?

-I'd like that... I took things that we needed, too much, actually... And I didn't though it would be so heavy.

-Give your bags I'm going to put them in my car trunk.

-You're not forced to...

-I want to.

-Okay, then.

**I gave my four grocery bags to him and he put them in the trunk, before opening the car's doors. I sat at the passenger's place, as Jasper sat next to me and started the car. I indicated the road and we fastly arrived at my place. **

-Wanna come in to drink something?

-I'm not thirsty, thanks.

-Please? You've done so much for me, and in exchange, I didn't do a single thing to thank you.

**I made a puppy face, and he smiled, before agreeing. We took two bags each, and walked into the building to take the stairs. **

-At which floor do you live?

-The fourth.

-Without elevator?

-Sadly yes.

**We arrived at my floor, and I opened the front door, and we could hear music coming from the kitchen, and Alice singing too. **

-Finally! You ended at 6pm, where have you be... Oh... Hello. I didn't know we had a guest tonight.

-Good evening, Alice, **Jasper said. **

-We met at the grocery store... I had too much bags, and Jasper proposed to help me by giving me a ride.

-That's so nice of you!. Give me the bags, I'm gonna store the things.

-Coffee? **I asked Jasper.**

-Water will be good.

-Sure? Now that I have real coffee, I can do one for you... It won't be as good as yours, but...

-Well then a coffee.

**I grabbed the coffee in one of the bags, and heated some water, while Alice stored the food in the fridge. Jasper sat in one of the bar stool. **

-Nice apartment.

-Thanks, **Alice said.** I decorated it.

-You have good choices.

**I served the coffee to Mr. Handsome and we looked at each other. Alice asked him to stay to eat dinner with us, but he politely refused her invitation, pretending having copies to correct. I drove him to the front door, and he asked to talk to me privately. **

-Yes?

-I want to do something...

-What?

-This, **he said approaching me before softly kissing my cheek.**

**I blushed and lowered my head, but he raised and caressed it. I could feel the tension – sexual tension – that was irradiating out of our bodies. All I wanted right know was for him to kiss me while pinning me to the wall. **

-We shouldn't, **I said by stepping back. **It's not right...

-I can't resist you.

-Me neither but it'll bring us troubles.

-What kind?

-You're a teacher, and I'm a student... You could be fired and go to jail, and never teach again... It's too risky, **I said even if I wanted him so bad.**

-I like to take risks...

-What about your career? Don't you care about it?

-I do...

-But it's not worth it.

-What isn't worth it?

-Being with me isn't as important as your career... Right?

-I really like you.

-Untrue.

-Why is that?

-Because you arrived Monday, and we're Wednesday. You can't like me in three days.

-Bella...

-Please... It's too risky. For you... And for me. It isn't that I don't want to... I do... but we can't.

**I sadly smiled at him, and we said good bye to each other. I came back into my apartment and glided across the floor, the tears coming out alone. **

-Bella? **Alice asked while coming on the hallway.** Bella, what happened?

-I'm fucking Juliet Capulet...

-What? Who is that?

-Juliet from Romeo and Juliet. I'm living a forbidden love...

-Wait, you both kissed?

-No... He kissed my cheek, but I knew he wanted to kiss me more... I wanted too... So I stopped him before we did... I pushed him away and told him we couldn't because it would bring troubles to both of us...

-Aw, sweetie... I'm so sorry, **she said before hugging me.**

-I knew it... It wasn't such a surprise... But it still hurts...

-You want a comforting meal? Watching a soap movie and eat an enormous plate of pasta and cheese and ice-cream?

-I'd rather want to go to bed...

-I'm sure that deep down, you want this enormous plate of pasta and cheese! Plus you bought your favorite ice-cream! Please, please, please! You won't have to do anything! I cook, **my best friend says, happy.**

-Don't touch the oven... The last time, you almost burned the whole kitchen trying to do a cheesecake.

-I want to do it for you, I'll be careful! I swear! I know how to cook pastas...

-Okay, then.

-Go get yourself a shower, put your pajamas on, and I care about the rest.

**She kissed my cheek, and helped me stand up. I went to the bathroom and did what Alice said to me, before joining her in the kitchen. **

-The pastas are cooking by themselves. Let's pick a movie.

-I don't want a sobbing movie... Could we pick something else?

-Sure, I let you choose.

-Thanks for being here, Lice.

-You're welcome.

**We ate when the pastas were ready, and launched an action movie. I fell asleep on Alice's shoulder and she woke me up to tell me to go to sleep. I went to my bed and easily fell asleep again. But I hadn't a quiet night, and woke up tired, as my alarm clock rang at 7:15am. I sank into my pillow and groaned before getting out of my bed. I looked at my reflect in the mirror and sighed, before brushing my teeth. I got prepared as Alice was still sleeping, took a cup of coffee and left, grabbed my bag and left. I went at the university by foot, and sat in the amphitheater next to Angela. As Jasper entered the room, ****I noticed ****h****is messy but sexy blonde hair. His eyes locked with mine, and I lowered my head before looking Angela and opening my laptop. **

-Hello everyone! So, today, we'll be talking about the thirteen colonies created in New England. Does someone know about the location of these colonies?

**The amphitheater was quite calm... Of course I knew the answer, but I decided to shut up for today. Jasper waited five minutes and put a transparent on the overhead projector. **

-The thirteen colonies were on the Atlantic coast, from the present state of New Hampshire to the present state of Georgia. They were founded between 1607 and 1732. Each of the thirteen colonies developed its own system of self-government, based largely on independent farmers who owned their own land, voted for their local and provincial government, and served on local juries. In some of the colonies, especially Virginia, South and North Carolina, and Georgia, there were also substantial populations of African slaves. Mostly African women were maids, as the men worked in plantations such as cotton, sugar cane and corn. Britain decided to levy taxes; this levying engendered a series of revolutions in the 1760's and 1770's. These colonies united politically and militarily in opposition to the British government and fought during the American Revolutionary War, from 1775 to 1783. As you may know, America got her independence on July, 4, 1776, and achieved this war with the signing of the Treaty of Paris in 1783.

**I wrote the entire lesson on my laptop and I mostly ran out of the amphitheater when the bell finally rang. **

-Miss Swan?

**Dammit... I sighed and turned over to see Jasper right behind me. He nodded his head, and followed him to the little classroom next to the amphitheater. **

-Yes?

-I wanted to apologize about yesterday. I shouldn't have...

-You did nothing wrong... We just can't.

-We can but we'd have to hide...

-What if we get caught? Even if we hide ourselves?

-We can't be caught if we do.

-What if I don't want to? To hide, I mean.

-Bella...

-Hm?

**He got closer to me and gave me what I wanted since I first met him: kissing me. My hands rummaged into his messy blond hair, as his hands touched my hips. Our breaths became erratic as the kiss intensified. **

-I'm going to be late for my next class...

-What do you have?

-Two hours of French. I took it as my second foreign language.

-Mrs. Lemarchal is kind, she won't say anything if you're late.

-I should go...

-Sure.

**I quickly kissed him and left the classroom to go to my French class. All I did during the rest of the day was to think of his lips on mine, his hands on my hips... The bell rang the end of my last day class, and I wasn't in a mood to go home. I searched for Jasper's teacher's office, and found it in the second floor. I knocked at the door and he told me to enter. **

-Bella...

-Hey. I wanted to... Check on you.

-Check on me?

-I wanted to see you, **I admitted.**

-I missed you, a lot.

-Same...

-Come here...

**I went on the other side of his desk, and we tenderly kissed. **

-I thought of you all day... **I confessed as I caressed his cheek.**

-Me too... Wanna come to my place?

-We have to leave separately... I'll go home to pick some stuff and join you after.

-No problem, **he smiled. **

**Somebody knocked at the door, and he escorted me back to the door.**

-If you need anything, Miss Swan, I'm here every Thursday from 3pm to 5pm.

-Thank you, Mr. Whitlock.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the lateness of publishing...  
_

_My cat has some troubles, and I have to be near her in case. _

_Have a great reading, _

_SweetDesiresXx_

* * *

**I came home and Alice questioned me about my day. I didn't say anything to preserve my private life, because Alice was sometimes quite intrusive about stuff that weren't her business at all.**

-So nothing happened?

-Nothing at all.

-He didn't try to talk to you?

-Nope.

**I picked a pajama and some underwear before putting it in my school bag discretely, and going to the living-room. **

-You're leaving?

-I'm going to the university's library, don't wait for me, I have to work, I have an exam that showed up and that wasn't planned.

-Exam of what?

-French.

-And can't you stay here to study? **She asked. **

-I prefer to go to the library.

-Am I too noisy?

-No, Alice! Of course not! But it's just that there are a lot of resources over there.

**I wasn't comfortable lying to her, but unfortunately, to protect my relationship with Jasper, I had to. And I felt terrible about hiding the truth away from here. **

-Okay... Then go. Do I have to do some extra food for you when you'll come back?

-I'll grab a sandwich on my way to the library, don't worry.

-I want you to have an A++ to that exam or I'll kick your ass!

-I promise!

**I left my apartment and went to Jasper's place by foot, not such far from home. I knocked at his front door, and he opened to me. **

-Hey... Come on in...

-Hey...

-You took your time, **Jasper said while closing and locking the door.**

-I got questioned by Alice...

-She asked about us?

-Indeed. But I kept our secret safe. Told her I was going to the library of the university to study on a fake French exam and that I would stay late...

-What a liar...

-I wasn't comfortable at all, but she believed me. That's all that matters.

-Sure. Ready to spend the evening with me?

-How could I not? **I smiled.**

**We smiled at each other and I put my bag in the hallway. Jasper offered me a coffee, but I declined it to take a glass of water instead. We suddenly both became shy and mute. **

-So... What are we gonna do tonight? **I asked as I finished drinking my water.**

-We are enjoying being together. Our first evening as...

-As?

-As two people that start to date and know each other...

-So we're dating each other...

-Aren't we?

-I wasn't sure...

-You don't trust yourself, right?

**Was it so evident? Was he a medium? A lot of questions were **

-I have trusting issues, yes... But I'm working on it... Kind of. Never mind, let's enjoy this evening together. What do you propose?

-We could know each other? You know a lot about me, but I don't know so much about you.

-You basically know nothing.

-That's why I want to know you better.

-There's nothing interesting about me, **I grinned before lowering my head.**

-Seriously? I'm sure there are plenty of things that are interesting about you. What your parents do... If you have brothers and sisters... Why you are interested in literature and history... Stuff like that.

-Not interesting and relevant... More boring than interesting, actually.

-Stop doing that... Stop denigrating yourself.

**I sighed and looked something in his eyes. All I found was interest and kindness... No bad signs... **

-Can you help me peeling and cut the potatoes while I'm preparing the meat? You're not vegetarian, are you?

-I'm not, I smiled.

**He gave me a bowl, the peeler and five potatoes. I peeled them as he was making meatballs. I focused on my potatoes so he couldn't ask me anything. **

-Bella?

-Hm?

-You're done?

-Yeah, I said while giving him the bowl. Where is the trashcan?

-Right here.

**I came near him, and put the potatoes peelings in the trashcan. He grabbed me and stuck me in his arms, before kissing me. I savored the moment as his hands slid from my back to my hips. He lifted me on the working plan and he put himself between my legs. My hands went under his chemise and caressed his back and his torso and abs. My stomach grumbled and I sighed. **

-Seems it's time to feed you.

-Maybe...

**I looked Jasper do our meal as I prepared a salad to serve with the potatoes and meatballs. Once the meal was ready, we sat and ate. **

-So what are your parents doing?

-My father is sheriff of a near-by town. My mother is a school teacher in Florida.

-They're divorced?

-Yeah, since I'm a baby. Married and parents too soon, I guess. And you? What are your parents doing?

-My father is a lawyer, and my mother an author.

-Really?

-Yes.

-And you have brothers and sisters?

-I have one sister, Rosalie... She was adopted, but she's my sister on the paper. You?

-Single child... Obvious as they divorced as I was a baby...

-Yes... Sorry.

-It's fine.

**I didn't know what we would do after eating, I just hoped we'd do something else than talking all evening. So after the diner, I decided to do something I wasn't sure he would agree to do... I took him to the couch and pushed him so he could lie on the couch. I climbed on him and unbuttoned his chemise.**

-Bella...

-Yes, Mr. Whitlock?

-What are you doing?

-Unbuttoning your chemise... Why?

-We shouldn't.

-We shouldn't do a lot of things we're already doing...

-I want to take my time.

-I'm dying of desire.

-Me too.

-So let's do what we want to do... Please?

**Yes, me, Bella Swan, is begging to satisfy my envies... Sexual envies. Desire envies... I wanted him so badly… **

-Jasper… Please.

-Bella… We can't.

-Of course we can…

-I don't want us to rush… I want us to take our time… Please.

-You don't like me.

**I retired, and went to the kitchen take my glass and filled it with water. I felt Jasper behind me, his warm hands going under my top, caressing my belly and raised my hands to my bra. **

-I do want you, and I do like you... But I want us to know each other before...

-I get it.

-You're mad at me?

-No. I'm tired. I should probably go home.

-Already?

-You want me to stay? **I asked as I faced him.**

-If you want to.

-Of course I do... **I said before kissing him tenderly and caressing his cheek.**

-Do you need help with the lessons?

-Not really. My teacher explains very well.

-Really?

-Yes, **I smiled.**

**We spent the evening cuddling and kissing in front of the TV, and Jasper invited me to sleep over, because it was too risky to come home at 11:30pm. **

-You brought your pajamas?

-Yep.

-Really? So you were sure you'd stay?

-I hoped, at least...

**I went to his bathroom and put my pajamas, before finding Jasper with only his boxer on him. **

-You sleep like that?

-Yeah, I'm too hot to have something on me.

-I see...

-Come here.

**We kissed and went to bed. I felt embarrassed to be around such a hottie, as I didn't find myself pretty... **

-Something wrong?

-No, I was just thinking...

-About what?

-You and me...

-And?

-You're a hot guy and I'm not the 'hot girl' type...

-I don't care. You are beautiful to me, even if you don't have this opinion about yourself.

-Am I? Beautiful, I mean.

-Of course you are, Bella...

-But I'm not as these girls, who are thin, blond, with big boobs...

-And? You are like who you are. I like you that way.

-Really?

-Yes... Don't have complexes. You're perfect like that.

**I blushed and he caressed my cheek before kissing me. I quickly fell asleep against his torso, tired. When his alarm clock rang, I rubbed my eyes and looked at Jasper, who was looking at me with a smile. **

-Hello beautiful...

-Hello gorgeous.

-Slept well?

-Perfectly when you're here. And you?

-Perfectly too.

-Come with me take a shower.

-Are you sure?

-I won't eat you, I swear.

-That's not it... I'm very modest.

-Oh... Then I'll go alone.

-Can I keep my underwear?

-Of course, you can keep your underwear, Bella. Does it bother you if I remove my boxer?

-No, **I smiled.**

-I'll be naked.

-And? I know how a man is built.

-Why are you comfortable with my body but not with yours?

-Because I don't... Trusting issues, I told you.

-Did someone hurt you to have such trusting issues? I'm just trying to understand you... How you work...

-No one did hurt me, Jasper... I just was... rejected...

-Rejected?

-I wasn't like the others... I never was. And because of it, I got rejected all the time...

-Sometimes, it's benefic to be different, you know. I like you the way you are, Bella. Never doubt about that. Okay?

-Okay.

-Let's have a shower and a breakfast now.

We kissed and took a shower together, before taking our breakfast.

-Orange or apple juice?

-None of them.

-Isabella Swan... The breakfast is the-

-The most important meal of the day, I know...

-So?

-You won't let it go, right?

-I never let something go. Even you.

-Really? Orange juice, please.

-Chocolate croissant, too?

-Do I have the choice?

-Not so much... **He laughed.**

**He made two cups of coffee, warmed two chocolate croissants, filled two glasses with juice and served us. **

-_Bon appétit!_

-You speak French?

-A little bit...

-Wow... You have many things on your bow...

-I'm sure you do too...

-Surely not much as you.

-Bella...

-Sorry, I can't help myself.

**We ate in silence, and I left his apartment before him to avoid arousing suspicions about our relationship. **

-When will I see you again? **Jasper asked me. **

-Monday? **I said.**

-We won't see each other until Monday?

-I don't know.

-Can I have your number?

-Sure...

**We exchanged our numbers and kissed before I left him to go to university. I spent my morning elsewhere, and ate my lunch with Alice. **

-I didn't hear you coming home last night...

-It's because I didn't...

-Where were you?

-At Jasper's place...

-You lied to me... **Alice** **sulked as she drank the last sip of her drink.**

-I didn't... We met as I left the library, and he offered me a drink that I took. We chatted, and we didn't saw it was so late so he invited me to stay, the streets being dangerous from 11:30pm...

-You slept with him?

-No, he took the couch, I took the bed...

-What a gentleman.

-Yes, **I smiled.**

-When does your last class end?

-4:00pm.

-Same! Maybe we could do some shopping, what do you think?

-Would be awesome, Lice.

**We finished our lunch, and went to class. My literature class went well as we studied the second act of my favorite theater's play, aka The Merchant of Venice from Shakespeare. The last class of the week, linguistics, went as well and I found Alice waiting for me in the corridor. We headed to downtown and made some shops. I bought two jeans, a lot of shirts, lingerie... **

-Look who is here! **Alice said.** Mr. Handsome with a blonde girl!

**I looked at Jasper, and hardly swallowed. The girl was very pretty, and very blond. They were laughing together, and looked like to have a lot of affection for each other. I lowered my head, and left, letting Alice behind me. Questions were piling up in my head... Was he playing on two boards with me? Did he lie to me? **


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello, how are you?  
_

_Seventh chapter, chapter of explanations! You'll know everything!_

_See you on Saturday! _

_SweetDesiresXx_

* * *

**I spent my Saturday with my head on the books to forget the view of Jasper with another girl. I was fucking jealous. And it sucked. My phone vibrated and I looked the text I received. Jasper. Again. **

*_Are you okay? Come by if you want ;)_*

**I ignored it and dipped my head into my books again... Alice didn't say anything about it, she knew it hurt me. **

-Wanna eat?

-Not hungry, thanks.

-Are you sure?

-I have to study.

-You're not going out of all the weekend?

-Nope.

-I'm gonna do some shopping at the grocery. Is there something you might want me to buy?

-Nope.

-Okay... It is because of Jasper?

-No.

-Sure?

-Lice, please. I really need to study.

**My phone vibrated again and I sighed of exasperation. Keep texting me, Jasper Whitlock, I won't answer you anyway. **

*_Bella, what happened? Did I do something wrong for you to not answering my texts?_*

-You won't answer him?

-Him? Spam texts, Lice.

-Okay... You're not in a chat mood. I get it. But don't be like that with me.

-Like what?

-Obnoxious.

-I'm not obnoxious. Didn't you say you were heading to grocery store?

-I am but I'm worried.

-Don't be. Now go before it closes.

**She sighed of despair and left the apartment. Finally I got some peace and silence... Or not. My phone vibrated again and that was Jasper calling me. Pick up? Don't pick up?**

-Isabella Swan's speaking.

-_Hey... How are you?_

-Fine.

-_Your voice is tensed. What happened?_

-Nothing.

-_What are you up to?_

-Studying all weekend. And you?

**My voice was as cold as ice, and I knew he would understand why I was like that with him... **

-_Nothing important. Maybe we could see each other._

-I have to study, sorry.

-_Did I do something wrong, Bella?_ **He asked a bit worried.**

-Nothing you that already know.

-_What is that supposed to mean?_

-You to tell me... She's really pretty, really blonde, tall, and she likes you a lot, clearly. Sure you don't know what I'm talking about?

-_I see... You saw me with my sister._

-Holding hands...

-_And it's not a common thing you do with your sister?_

-I don't know... I don't have a sister.

-_She had some days off and took this opportunity to see me. _

-Hum hum. Tell me you didn't say a word to her about us?

-_I didn't. She leaves tomorrow. Her flight is at 7:42am... I can pick you up after... _

-Okay...

-_If you want to, at least._

-Sure... I'm sorry.

-_About?_

-About my reaction... I was angry and jealous.

-_You couldn't have known it was my sister..._

-True... I miss you.

-_Same._

**I didn't want to hang up and end our conversation. I missed his voice, his smell... I missed everything about him. **

-_I should go, Rosalie is about to come back._

-So does Alice...

-_Tomorrow?_

-Tomorrow.

-_Have a nice evening._

-You too.

**He hanged up first and I went in the bathroom to take a shower. I heard Alice come home and talk to me. **

-What did you say? **I asked as I got out of the bathroom.**

-The blonde girl, she's Mr. Handsome's sister.

-YOU ASKED HER?

-She was at the grocery store! I couldn't help myself.

-ARE YOU EVEN SERIOUS, ALICE? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

-Because you're like since...

-SINCE WHAT?

-Since you saw Mr. Handsome with her!

-HE HAS A NAME, ALICE! AND IT'S JASPER! NOT MR. HANDSOME! GOD, ALICE! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?

-That she reminded me of someone, a teacher at the university... And she told me, I quote '_it can only be my brother, Jasper Whitlock. He teaches American Civilization_'.

-ALICE!

-Why are you yelling at me? Thanks to me, you know it's not her girlfriend! I thought I was doing something good... I'm sorry...

-You will be if we got...

-If you got what?

-If someone discovers our relationship, **I mumbled.**

-WHAT?

-Jasper and I are...

-NO WAY! You are together? Like for real?

-No, Alice, we're faking it! Of course, it is for real. You know what consequences it'll have on both of us if it is spread... Swear you won't say a thing.

-I swear I won't say about you and him. I cross my heart and hope to die if I do tell a lie.

-Great.

-You're so lucky...

-Oh sweetie, you'll find your true love one day. I'm sure he is somewhere.

-Or not... Whatever, can you help me with the bags?

-Sure, Lice.

**We took the stuff out of the bags, and stored it in the fridge and closets. We prepared our dinner together, and ate in front of TV. **

-You don't hate me for talking to his sister?

-You'll be lucky if it doesn't put us in danger...

-Why '_put us in danger'_? It's his sister!

-I don't know. I don't want him to lose his job because of me... What if his sister asks why you...

**My phone rang, and I saw Jasper's name. He was calling me. I answered, afraid of what he could tell me...**

-_Bella?_

-Yes? I'm sorry for Alice, she didn't think of the conseq-

-_What about Alice? _

-She met your sister at the grocery store.

-_Oh... Rosalie didn't say anything about meeting Alice at the grocery store. _

-Really?

-_Yes... _

-So our secret isn't divulgated. I was scared it would be, and that you might break up with me...

-_Bella, calm down. If our secret is divulgated, it doesn't matter. _

-You'll lose your job, Jasper! It matters. You won't teach again! You'll be radiated from the national education... And I don't want that to happen because of me... I'm not worth it.

-_You are, Bella. You totally are worth it. _

-But you love your job! You love history! Don't ruin your career because of me. I'm not worth it, Jasper... Really not worth it.

-_Don't say that, Bella... Please._

\- It's too dangerous... Can't you see the consequences of our relationship, Jasper? I see them... And it won't be a happy ending.

**I hanged up the phone and turned it off. Alice didn't say a thing, she just contended herself to hug me. We finished the movie, and someone knocked at the front door. **

-You're expecting someone? **Alice asked.**

-No... You?

-No...

-If it's Jasper, I'm sleeping, okay?

**I went to the bedroom and lied on my bed. I heard Alice speaking, before yelling. The bedroom's door opened and I faked I was sleeping. **

-I know you're not sleeping, Bella. I think we should talk.

-I don't want to talk to you.

-But why?

-Because our relationship is fucking doomed, okay? Because we're not supposed to fell in love! Because it's not right! I don't want you to be radiated from national education! I don't want to be the reason you're fired! Why didn't you fell in love with a teacher? It would have been easier for you! For me! How stupid am I? Why did I fell for you as I knew it was already doomed?

-Bella, please... Listen... **Jasper sighed before sitting on my bed.**

-No!

-Why?

-Because if I listen to you, I'll fell for you. Definitively. And it'll destroy me... I don't want you to ruin your life for a stupid college girl! It's not fair at all! You deserve better than me... I don't want to ruin your life. That's it. Understand me! Put yourself in my position! You're a student, I'm your teacher. Wouldn't you feel like me?

-But I'm not in your shoes, Bella...

-All I want to say is that I like you, but it's very risky... I don't want to lose you...

-I'm ready to take that risk for you. Give us a chance. Please?

-I don't get why you'd take that risk just for an idiot like me.

-An idiot like you? You're everything but an idiot, Bella. Stop doing that...

**His hand caressed my cheek, as I smiled. He smiled back at me, and we tenderly kissed. I felt secure near him even if I thought I wasn't the perfect person for this handsome guy. **

-What did you say to Rosalie so you could come here?

-The truth.

-No way.

-I did. She's my sister. She won't say a word because she swore she wouldn't. Don't worry.

**I kissed, jumped on and blocked him with my hips to kiss his neck. I removed his shirt to continue my kissing road on his body. **

-What are you doing?

-Something I wanted to do since I first met you...

**I pursued my kisses and arrived at his pants belt. I looked at him and undid his belt, before he removed his pants by himself. I laughed when I saw his bower full of Captain America's shields. **

-Marvel fan, I see, **I laughed.**

-Surprised?

-Not so much...

-My turn, pretty girl!

-What if I don't want?

-Really?

-Joking, babe, **I said as my hands touched his face.**

**He undressed me as he kissed my entire body, before taking his boxer off. **

_Oh gosh, heaven,_** said my conscience. **_I can die now. _

-Do you have...?

-Yes... I'll get one.

**I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to pick a condom before coming back to my bedroom. Jasper finished undressing me, and he put the condom on his sex. He went on top of me, and slid into me carefully. ****I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing him to slide into me and pulling him deeper into me. **

**I felt complete with him into me... I felt complete when he was near me. Jasper kissed me softly, before accelerating. I couldn't last anymore. My whole body contracted and I came while Jasper kissed me. He exploded in me a few seconds after and threw back his head, before collapsing on top of me.** **Before we could say anything, Alice knocked on the door. **

-Guys? Can I come in or you're totally naked and sweaty?

-Lice!

-What? Please!

**We looked at each other, and Jasper took the blanket to cover us. **

-Can come in.

**My best friend entered and looked at us. She took her computer and before leaving she looked at us. **

-Wanna eat? You must be starving after all that sex you both had.

-Lice!

-Ain't dumb, Bells. It's fine. So... Wanna eat? There are some leftovers in the fridge...

-Hungry? **Jasper asked me.**

-Starving, **I smiled.** Can you warm them up, Lice? We have to get a shower.

-No problem, sweetie.

**Alice left and I kissed Jasper. We went to the bathroom and washed ourselves. **

-You could invite your sister? She is alone in your apartment and leaving tomorrow morning... Don't let her spent her last day here alone... Call her.

-Okay, babe.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello everyone! How are you? _

_We're Saturday and it's chapter day! :D _

_Thanks for your reviews, it's great to have them! _

_See you on Monday for the 9th chapter!_

* * *

**I kissed him and went to the kitchen to see Alice. A few minutes after, Jasper came near me and kissed me and someone – probably Rosalie – knocked on the door. I looked at Jasper and went to open to her. We look at each other, before smiling. **

-I'm...

-Rosalie. I know. **I smiled.** I'm Bella.

-Nice to meet you, Bella.

-Come in.

**She came in, and I took her jacket to put it on the rack. **

-You want to drink something?

-Water is fine, thanks.

**Jasper and her sister hugged before Alice and Rosalie kissed each other's cheek. I served her a glass of fresh water, and Alice put the plates on the table. **

-Hungry, Rosalie? **Alice asked.**

-God know I am, **she laughed.** I waited for Jazz to eat... But as he didn't came back... I didn't eat...

-So, do you want this escalope with sauce and rice meal?

-Fucking yes! **She laughs.**

-_À table!_ **Alice says, laughing. **

**We sat around the table and ate our plates, talking together. **

-So you met in my brother's class?

-Yeah... I hope you're okay with it...

-Of course I am! Jazz is a wonderful, careful, sweet brother... I'm sure he's the same with you. So I'm happy he found his girl. And don't you dare, Jazz, to break up with her.

-I totally agree! **Alice said.** Got it, Jazz? Same for you, Bells. Don't you ruin your happiness or I'll kill you BOTH!

-Wow... **I said.** That's pretty clear.

-That's one hundred percent clear, yeah, **Jasper smiled. **

-Please marry and have babies! I wanna be an auntie...

-Lice, please. Don't overreact. It's too soon. You'll be an auntie when... When we'll be ready. Both.

-Kay!

-It's really delicious, Alice, **Rosalie said.** Like really. It's pornfood! Gosh! I'd die for having that every day until I die. What's your secret? What do you put in this meal to be so good?

-Ehhh... Fresh cream, curry, salt, pepper, turkey escalope, basmati rice?

-Nothing more?

-Nothing more, Rosalie.

-God... So good. You could be a chef in a five star restaurant. I'd go in your restaurant at breakfast, lunch and dinner, and you'd have only one meal to propose: Escalope with fresh cream and basmati rice. I wouldn't be disgusted to eat it twice a day for the rest of my life.

**We all laughed and Alice and I cleared the table, leaving the siblings together. **

-I should go home... **Rosalie said. **I have to get up early to catch my plane...

-I'm going with you, **Jasper added.**

-Don't you want a piece of cheesecake? Please?

-Can I grab it?

-Sure, Rosalie. I'll put it in aluminum foil. I put one part for you too, Jasper?

-Yes, please, **my man smiled. **See you tomorrow?

-Hm... Yes. What hour?

-Nine?

-Great. Where are we gonna go?

-Where you want to go. I'll follow you.

-We'll discuss it tomorrow around a kind-of-good-but-not-as-good-as-yours coffee made by me and my recent coffeemaker.

-I want to take you to a beautiful brunch restaurant... It's the best of the whole city. I never tasted better.

-I can make you a good brunch; I was used to do it every Sunday when I still was with my parents. Some omelets, bacon, homemade orange juice, pancakes, maple syrup, strawberries, melted black and white chocolate, fruit salad... Got plenty ideas...

-Okay for the home brunch...

-And maybe we could use the rest of the melted chocolate for something else, **I whispered at his ear, **after the bru-

-Thanks for everything, Bella and Alice. It was so nice to meet you, **Rosalie interrupted. **I hope we could hang out when I'll come back.

-Sure, we could go do some shopping! I love shopping! Do you?

-Absolutely!

-Great! Can't wait!

**We hugged and Jasper kissed me before leaving with his sister. Alice and I went to bed and I put my alarm clock early before falling asleep, completely tired. I woke up at 6:00am and went to the kitchen to prepare the brunch. I received a text from Jasper as I was preparing my pancake dough. **

*_Awake?_*

*_Still a bit asleep, but yeah. I'm preparing the pancakes dough ;)_*

*_Can't wait to see you..._*

*_Same! You decided where we would go today?_*

*_I was thinking we could leave for Vancouver? It's only two hours of ride away from Seattle... We could spend the day over there._*

*_Let's go for Vancouver ;) Can't wait! Say hi to Rosalie for me okay?_*

*_I promise._*

**I continued to make my brunch, and Lice woke up, surely attracted by the smells of the pancakes I was making.**

-Hello, sunshine! How y'a?

-I'm fine, and you Lice?

-Star-ving! Smells so good down here!

-Want a pancake?

-Please!

**I gave a pancake to her on a dessert plate and spread some maple syrup on it. She ate it quickly, and thanked me. **

-So you're not here all day?

-We're going to Vancouver for the day.

-Really? Awesome!

-Yeah... Help me with the eggs?

-Sure!

**We did omelets, fruit salad together, and I melted the black and the white chocolate. We installed everything on the dinner table and I went to the bathroom to take a shower and dress myself. I put a pair of jeans, a tee-shirt and ballerinas, before coming back to the living room. My phone vibrated and I saw a text from Jasper. **

*_Rosalie's flight has been cancelled... Okay she spends time with Alice today?_*

-Lice! Rosalie's flight has been cancelled. Do you mind if she stays with you?

-Seriously? She can come with me, I was gonna do some shopping!

-On Sundays?

-Why not? There's a garage sale in Seward Park from 9:00am to 6:30pm.

*_All fine! Come with her so we can eat this delicious brunch I made!_*

*_Great! We're leaving the airport right now._*

-It's going to be an awesome day! I can feel it!

-Me too, Lice.

**Ten minutes later, Jasper knocked at my door, Rosalie next to him. I kissed Rosalie and Jasper before I cleared them from their jackets. **

-Wow, that's a really full brunch table! Yum!

-Is it too much? It is too much... I'm sorry...

-No, no, it's perfect, **Rosalie smiled.** Reminds me of mom's brunches on Sundays... Not you, Jazz?

-Yeah, absolutely.

-I hoped it's as good as she did...

-Yeah...

**Jasper and Rosalie exchanged a look and shut themselves up. I looked at Alice and she shrugged. **

-Did I say something wrong?

-No, sweetie. That's fine, **Rosalie smiled.** Let's eat, shall we? I'm starving!

**I didn't reply and they sat around the table as I was putting some coffee and tea in a thermos and made orange juice, before joining them and start eating. When we couldn't eat anymore, Jasper and I cleared the table and put everything in the dishwasher before leaving. Once we were in the car, I turned to look at Jasper. **

-What happened? **I asked.**

-What?

-You and Rosalie became weird when she said she hoped my brunch was as good as the one your mother _did_...

-That's nothing, don't worry...

-Sure? You don't want to talk about it?

-I lied.

-What does that mean?

-When I told you she's an author. She _was_ but isn't anymore.

-Jasper... Is she...?

-She's dead... Two months ago...

-Jasper, I'm so sorry...

-I'm sorry I lied to you, Bella...

-It's fine... Shall we go? **I said before kissing him.**

-You're not mad at me.

-Why would I? I can understand it can be hard to make grief on your mother... I had to kinda bury my mom...

-She's dead too?

-No... But it's like she is to me...

-Wanna talk about it?

-It would screw our day. And I don't want to screw it... Please, take us to Vancouver and forget this conversation, okay? **I said as I cuddled his cheek.**

-Okay, babe. Let's go.

**He started the car and got out of Seattle to go to the highway. He drove a little more and we cross the border and two hours later we arrived in Vancouver. Jasper parked in a free parking at the subway terminal in suburbia, and we went to the subway station. We paid a 'day' ticket, and looked at the plan. **

-Wanna go downtown?

-That'd be awesome, babe.

**We took the Skytrain Expo line and arrived downtown after 30 minutes in the subway. The city was wonderful, there were people everywhere, the sun was shining... **

-I'd live here if I could.

-We can, no?

-What?

-We could. Vancouver's university is better than Seattle's. And the program is better too.

-I can't... What about Lice? She'll be alone in Seattle.

-Her studies are available in Vancouver, too... I looked the programs.

-But we're fine in Seattle.

-Why do you have to do in Seattle that's so important?

-My father is a bunch of kilometers away from Seattle... And he needs me...

-Why?

-Because...

-Bella, what is it with your father?

-He's... Disabled after an accident... I check on him every three Sundays evenings, we ate his favorite plate, aka a plate of lasagnas, and we drink a beer watching a baseball match. Nothing too expensive. We talk about my life in Seattle, his life as a disabled sheriff... He is my only family, with Alice...

-And when do you go see him?

-Tonight... You could come with me, if you want...

-Really? But he doesn't know me...

-And? Are you scared meeting my dad? I assure you he will be happy to meet you.

-I'm your teacher... He could put me to jail.

-No need to say you're my teacher... You're my boyfriend first, Jasper. That's all that matters...

**We kissed and walked. I bought some stuff in a chip shop, mostly tees, which made Jasper laugh. **

-What? **I said as we got out of the shop.**

-You're collecting tees...

-Tees?

-Yeah. Some people collect stamps, old coins... You collect tees.

-That's my passion. What's yours?

-Civil War stuff... Testimonies... Books... I have two shelves full of books talking of Civil War.

-That's creepy.

-I think that in another life I have been a Confederation soldier.

-I think I've been a tee designer, **I laughed.** That sucks.

-You could.

-I could what?

-Be a tee designer. Like a hobby.

-You're not serious.

-You know how to draw?

-Everyone knows how to draw.

-So you can design tees.

**We kissed again, and went to grab a peach granita for me and an apple granita for him. We ate it while walking. **

-What time are you supposed to be at your father's place?

-7:30pm.

-Where is he living?

-Between Seattle and Hoquiam. It's on road 101. Forks.

-Okay.

**We spent our afternoon doing some shopping, and left at 4:30pm to be early in Seattle before leaving for Forks. I slept in the car during the Vancouver-Seattle road, and Jasper woke me up as he entered Seattle. Alice and Rosalie were talking about what they got at the garage sale and I changed myself to go to Forks. **

-You are both going? **Alice asked me as I put a dress and a pair of flesh tights. **

-Yeah. I think dad will be happy to see I have someone in my life that care about me.

-What do you mean? That I don't care about you?

-No, Lice. I mean that I found love. Someone who likes me...

-Someone who loves you.

-We're not at this three words point... Too soon... We like each other.

-Okay. Let me do your makeup.

-Already done, Lice. Let's go!

**We left my bedroom and joined Rosalie and Jasper, before he and I left to go to Forks. **

-You're not stressed, huh?

-I am. One hundred percent stressed.

-Don't be. It'll be nice... My dad won't imprison you. Instead of saying 'he's my teacher' or 'I'm her teacher', let's say 'he's a teacher' or 'I'm a teacher'. He won't verify it.

-You want to lie to your dad? To your dad, who's a sheriff and who has a gun in his house?

-You prefer him to shoot you?

-No... Absolutely not.

-So... It's not really a lie.

**We got in the car and Jasper drove to Forks. I was really happy to introduce Jasper to my dad; he always told me that I'd find someone good for me one day. And indeed, I did. Jasper was good for me. He was the one. **

-You can stop here, babe...

-Okay. So this is your home?

-Yeah... Welcome in my life.

**I got out of the car and closed the door. I took Jasper's hand when he got by my side, and we walked to the front door. I knocked and my father opened, looking surprised I came with a 'plus one'. **

-Hey, dad. Jasper, this is Charlie, my father... Dad, this is Jasper, my boyfriend...


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello hello how are you?_

_I'm really happy to say that I signed my first fixed-term contract that will last 3 weeks from May 4 to May 23 :D  
_

_Since I'll work, the chapter's update won't be as usual. I'll try to post one or two per week. _

_Don't forget to review, and enjoy this chapter ;)_

_SweetDesiresXx_

* * *

**My dad looked at us, before shaking Jasper's hand. **

-Nice to meet you, Jasper. Bella, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend...

-It's all new... We've been together since a couple of days...

-Okay. Please come in and give me your jackets so I can put them on the rack.

-How are you, dad? **I asked after he put the jackets on the rack.**

-I'm fine and you? You gained weight, don't you? That's great, I was worried you'd become a skeleton.

-Fine too. And don't worry, Alice is feeding me correctly.

-Great. So... How did you both meet? Want some beer?

-Huh, yeah... We met at the university, **I said.**

-Really? You're a student? **Dad asked as he gave us two beers.**

-No, I'm a teacher, **Jasper smiled. **

-You're teaching what?

-American Civilization.

-That must be interesting.

-It is... There are plenty of things to tell about our beautiful nation, but I'm specialized in Civil War.

-Really?

-Yes, sir.

-Call me Charlie, son. Bella, tell me you do your lasagnas... I dreamed about it.

-Of course, dad.

-You'll see, Jasper, there are absolutely divine!

**I smiled and went to the kitchen to prepare the meal. I could hear them talk about everything and it made me smile. Once the lasagnas were ready, I put the plate in the oven, and prepared some salad with balsamic sauce. Jasper went behind me and kissed my neck. **

-How are you doing?

-Great and you?

-Same.

-Come with me... **I said, smiling.** Dad, we're going upstairs. We'll right back, okay?

-Yeah, no problem sweetie.

**We went upstairs, and I opened the door of my teenager room. **

-Welcome to my teenager's world...

**Everything was still in place. My bed, with my mosaic blanket made of state tees, and my purple bed linen, my desk with my high school pictures frames. On the wall, there were some cinema and concert tickets, and also pictures I took when I was with my mom travelling around the country. **

-Do you like it?

-Absolutely... It's a pretty bedroom.

-Thanks.

**I lied on my bed and invited Jasper to lay with me. We stayed like this for five minutes and I went on him to put a kiss on his tempting lips. **

-See, it went well with my father... He's happy for me... He's happy for us. I'm happy he's happy. I should shut up... And shut me up by kissing me...

**We kissed and before I got mad, I got out of bed. I kissed him quickly, and took his hand to go downstairs. **

-Where is the bathroom, please?

-Just in the entry, **I smiled.**

**I went to see my dad and he smiled at me as he gave my beer. Something in him changed, and I couldn't see what it was. **

-Dad?

-Yes, sweetie?

-You changed... What happened that I'm not aware of?

-Nothing, why?

-Dad...

-Don't 'dad' me...

-I introduced you Jasper. He's important to me... Have you met someone? You can tell me, you know. I'll be happy for you. You deserve it, after mom.

-I met someone, yes.

-Really? These are great news! Who is it?

-You remember Harry's wife, Sue?

-You are together? Dad, that's amazing! Why don't you bring her when I come? I could come with Jasper.

-Bells... Don't make this a big deal. We are just at the beginning of a romantic relationship. She helps me every day... She makes dinner, helps me get dressed and undressed, cleans the house, goes to the grocery store...

-That's great for you. I'm happy.

**Jasper came back and the oven rang. We set the table and served my dad and boyfriend. **

-It's better every time you do it... It's so good. Isn't it, Jasper?

-It's really delicious, Bella. You're a chef.

-Nah... Stop it, **I blushed.**

-You know, Jasper... Bella refuses compliments... I never understood why. She got everything...

-Dad... Please...

-What? It's true... This girl... My sweet daughter here has many strings on her bow, and pretends she hasn't.

-Dad... It's getting awkward... I'll end under the table if you don't stop embarrassing me like that. Tell Sue to come next time I come with Jasper, okay?

-Okay.

**After eating, we ate dessert and cleared the table. Jasper and I thanked my dad for being so nice to us, and we got in the car to drive back to Seattle. **

-It was a great evening, right?

-Absolutely. Your dad is great... He really is. I imagined he would warn me... The _'You hurt my daughter and I'll hunt you down until you're dead'_ kind of warning... Because you know, he's a sheriff and you're the pupil of his eyes...

-He wouldn't do that. He saw. Even if he didn't say a thing. He doesn't need to say to know...

-Really?

-Yeah.

**I fell asleep during the ride, and when I woke up I was in my bed, Jasper lying down next to me, asleep. I smiled and went to the bathroom, before going to the kitchen to drink a fresh glass of water. **

-Bells?

-Lice, its 2:35am... Why aren't you sleeping?

-I'm doing the exam I have to give back in less than thirteen hours.

-Alice Cullen, you're lying.

-I miss you...

-Oh sweetie...

**I hugged her, and she started crying on my shoulder. It actually hurt me to see Alice this sad. I caressed her back and looked at her.**

-What's the problem? **I asked.**

-You're gonna leave me alone.

-What? No! Why do you think that?

-I know it. You'll leave me to go live with Jasper and we won't see each other anymore.

-Lice... Living with Jasper isn't for now. It's for later. Very later. And when I'll move in with him – if I'm still with him – I promise you we'll still see each other... I won't let you down because I'll live with him. You're my best friend, Lice. Remember that promise we made to each other? It was like a wedding vow. _"If I have a boyfriend, I promise I'll save my Wednesdays afternoons to spend time with you because it's BFF day."_ Remember that?

-Of course, **she snorted. **I wrote it with a glitter pink pen that you bought me for my birthday.

-I'll never forget you, Lice. And I won't leave you alone.

-Swear.

-I cross my heart and hope to die if I do tell a lie.

-Okay... I love you.

-Love you too, you adorable cutie. Want me to go sleep with you?

-No... Go with him.

-Sure?

-Yes, Bells. I'm sure.

-Is Rosalie with you?

-Yes, I invited her. She's great.

-I'm not surprised, **I smiled.** Go sleep now, okay?

-Yes, mom!

**I rolled my eyes and kissed Lice on her cheek before we separated. I came back to bed and fell asleep. A new week was about to begin, without knowing how it would go. I got awoke by Jasper kissing my neck and I rolled on my left side to face him.**

-Hey you...

-Hello baby... How are you?

-I'm fine and you? What time is it?

-Not even 7:00am.

-So we have time to do... Stuff.

-Stuff?

**I started kiss his face, before I kissed his neck and went down. My alarm clock rang fifteen minutes after and we looked at each other. **

-Shower?

-Yep, **Jasper said before kissing me. **

**We got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. We dressed and ate our breakfast silently. **

-Hello you two! **Alice said as she entered the kitchen. **

-Hey, Lice. How are you?

-Better. Thanks.

-What happened? **Jasper asked while drinking his coffee. **

-Alice had a little... moral fall during the night.

-But I'm fine now, she reassured me down...

-Good. Rosalie is still asleep?

-She's in the bathroom, **Alice smiled. **

-Okay.

**Alice served herself a coffee and a croissant, before she left to go to her room. Rosalie came and said hi to us. **

-I have to go to my apartment grab my stuff for my class... Wanna go with me, Rose?

-Yeah no problem.

-We'll see us on the class, baby?

-Sure, Mr. Handsome.

-Mr. Handsome?

-This is the name I gave you! **Alice** **screamed since her room before laughing.** It fits you really well! It fits you perfectly, in fact!

**Jasper and I laughed and he kissed me before leaving with Rosalie. I got ready for university, hugged Alice and left the apartment. I took my bicycle and stopped by at the Starbucks near the college to buy a caffe latte. I went in the amphitheater after parking my bicycle. **


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello hello! New chapter! _

_I won't post next chapter in time, because I haven't wrote it yet and I'm very busy... _

_But I'll post it as soon as I finished it, I promise. _

_Thanks for your reviews! _

* * *

**Jasper came in before the bell rang and search for me. He looked at me, and put some exam copies on the desk. People started asking questions about the reason why he had exam copies with him.**

-Okay everyone, calm down. Put your computers, sheets, whatever, in your bags. This is a surprise test. I noticed some of you were sleeping during the last class. So... To be sure you followed well, let's do a test... It'll only be five percent of your semester note, and I'll do some surprise exams whenever I want to see if you follow classes. Come to take copies here, note your student number, your name, the class we're in, and we'll be ready.

-Can he do that? **Angela asked.** Is it legal?

-Is someone refuting this? Is that you next to Miss Swan? What's your name?

-Miss Weber.

-It's legal, Miss Weber. And if you're having a problem about that, you can't get out of my amphitheater; I'll content myself to put a zero to you. Clear enough?

-All clear, mister Whitlock,** she said lowering her head. **

-Now, come take your copies per row, please, and sign the attendance paper.

-How rude he is... **Angie said as her face turned red.**

-He's not... He's a teacher. They're free to do whatever they want, **Jake answered.**

-You're so quiet, Bella... What's up?

-Nothing, I didn't sleep well, I'm having difficulties to wake up.

-I see.

**It was our row's turn, and I looked at Jasper. I signed the paper and went back to my place, near Angie and Jake. We waited for the last row to be sat and Jasper began. **

-Question number one. When was Jamestown founded?

**Questions fell and we arrived at the last question, the fifteenth. **

-Make me a commentary about the slaves in America.

**Everyone started whisper and Jasper hit the desk with his fists. **

-YOU'RE IN EXAM, GUYS, NOT AT THE CAFETERIA TALKING ABOUT YOUR WEEKEND!

-Can we leave when we're done? **Angela asked.**

-You have finished, Miss Weber?

-Yes.

-I doubt it.

-I can give you my paper?

-Yes, but don't expect to have a good grade. I think you've bad chosen your degree...

**Angela got out and descended the staircase to give her exam sheet to Jasper, before she left the amphitheater. We had fifteen minutes to do the commentary and the three-quarters just left after Angela. **

-Two minutes left.

**I ended my commentary and the bell rang. Everyone packed their stuff and left, but I took my time just to talk to him. **

-How did it go?

-It was too easy.

-Really? Should it be tougher?

-A little bit.

-Is this Miss Weber your friend?

-Classmate. Not my friend. By the way, it was an excellent demonstration of authority. I loved it.

-Really?

**We heard his next class coming, and we separated. I gave him my sheet, and left to go to my English Literature amphitheater class, where we had a two hours commentary about the closure of theaters by Puritans in United Kingdom during the Elizabethan Period. After it, Alice and I waited for Jasper hidden near his classroom. We went separately at his apartment and ate with Rosalie. **

-When do you leave? **Alice asked.**

-My flight is at 4:53pm.

-Today.

-Yes... Sorry I don't have any other choice. Work is reclaiming me...

-Oh... When will we see you again?

-Soon I hope...

-I'll miss you.

-I'll miss you too, **Rosalie smiled.**

**We ate and said goodbye to Rosalie before going back to university. I received a text from Jasper as I sat in my chair. **

*_Want to spend the night at my place?_*

*_I wish. But you've got exam sheets to correct. And Alice needs me... She made me a little panic attack last night..._*

*_She's fine?_*

*_Yeah, she's just scared I could leave her alone to go with you...*_

*_Stay with her, then. We'll see each other later._*

*_You're not mad at me?_*

*_No, I completely understand._*

*_If you wanna come by, you can._*

*_Exams to correct first. I'm looking at you sheet. A++, Miss Swan. Perfect._*

*_I hope I'm not privileged because I'm your girl. It would be unfair...*_

_*You learned your lessons well even if you haven't studied all the weekend._*

*_I did study. On Saturday. When I was snorting._*

*_Really? You're a great student, then._*

*_I know, Mr. Handsome._*

*_That's a cute nickname. I love it._*

*_I hope you do ;)_ _My teacher's here. See you later :* Your A++ student._*

**I smiled and put my phone on my bag. My afternoon ended at 3:45pm as every Monday. We went to do some shopping with Alice and I bought her a pretty dress and heels. We came home and did our homework before preparing our dinner. My phone vibrated and I opened Jasper's text. **

*_Hey my A++ student. Had a good afternoon?_*

*_Hey Mr. Handsome. It's was fine. You?_*

*_Fine too. You can come by if you want._*

*_Alice is fine?_*

*_Yes, I bought her some clothes and other stuff. She just needed me to spend time with her._*

*_I'll be there in twenty minutes, then. ;)_*

**I smiled and told Alice that Jasper was coming. **

-I put one extra plate then!

-It doesn't bother you that he's coming?

-Absolutely not, Bella! I like Jasper.

-He put me an A++ to the exam we had today.

\- A++? That's great! But are you sure he's not favoring you because you're together?

-No, he's not, Lice. I just knew my lessons...

**Jasper knocked at the door and I opened him, before we kissed and I took his jacket. He saluted Alice, and we ate together. **

-So you put an A++ to Bells, **Alice said.**

-Yes. Her copy was perfect. Everything was detailed, explained. I've never seen such a copy...

-I'm a good student... I learn my lessons.

**We finished our plates and Jasper showed me my copy as we went to my bedroom. **

-Wow... I thought I'd have A minus or a B plus... Not A++...

-Well you deserved this A++.

-It's not because I'm your girlfriend, right?

-It's not. Don't worry, **he said sincerely before caressing my cheek. **

-You stay here for the night?

-I have to finish my corrections...

-I see...

-We'll see tomorrow in group class, remember?

-Yes.

-We're going to correct the exam, and do the groups for the exposes.

-Exposes? You didn't say that...

-You'll have an expose every two weeks according to the topic we'll discuss in amphitheater class... I'll explain it tomorrow, okay?

-Okay.

**He put my copy in his jean's pocket, kissed me, and I escorted him to the front door. We kissed again, and Jasper left. I took a shower, put my pajamas, and went to bed. I woke up later the following morning, a class having been cancelled as the teacher was sick. I directly went in front of the classroom where I had American Civilization group class and sat on the floor. I waited for the bell to ring, and Jasper opened the classroom's door to let the other class leave. **

-Come on in, students.

**Everyone entered the class, and I sat on the second row. I got my book, my pencil case, and my notebook out of my bag and waited. **

-Hello everyone. Today we are correcting the exam you had yesterday, and all I can say is that half of you aren't enough working... The notes are going from A++ to F. But some of you are really talented and work... Oliviera D-, Pankin E, Parks C+, Peterson B+, Planks B-, Pontini D+, Preston A+, Queen B-, Ramon D+, Rajunka F, Redsten C-, Rimbaldi C+, Rosen F, Santini B+, Santos A, San Gregorio D+, Sengen B-, Singer D, Spencer D-, Stemson B+, Swan A++, Szendski A-. I want to say that I'm disappointed. I'm new here, but believe me it's one of the bigger coefficients of this degree with literature, so you have to work to go to second year... Today, I'll explain what we're going to do in this group class...

**I heard some students whispering stuff about my A++. **

-I'm sure she went under his desk to have this A++... I heard she's a dick sucker... She's the first in all the classes.

-She has the face to do it, **laughed one. **

-A problem, Rosen and Pankin? **Jasper asked.**

-No.

-Please, share with the rest of the class. You seem to be both talkative.

-We were saying that...

-That I went under the desk to have this grade, **I shamefully answered. **

-Really, guys? You think Miss Swan went under my desk to have this grade? Give me your copy, please.

**I gave it to him and he showed it to the two guys. **

-See? If you worked hard as she might have worked, both of you would have an A++ too. But you don't, because you haven't worked at all and had an E and a F. Clear enough for you? Where were we? Yes, the exposes! So this class will be a way to deeply study the amphitheater's classes. Every two Tuesdays, you'll do an expose and help yourselves with the book I asked to have for these classes "Voices of Freedom". Yesterday, we didn't study because you had an exam. But last Thursday, we studied the thirteen colonies of America, the independence, the election of George Washington. In "Voices of Freedom", you have the first chapter that is dedicated to this era with four texts. There are testimonies, speeches... You'll put yourselves in groups of two people and prepare your expose with the help of your lessons and the text you'll make the expose on, you can search on the net but I don't want you to copy-paste. Also, you'll print a copy of your expose so I can put a grade on it. The exposes will be a part of your semester note. I want as many details as you can find. I prepared little papers to constitute the groups by picking two names. Let's begin.

**He returned to his desk and picked the names out of the box. **

-Here are the groups: Oliviera and Stemson, Parks and Queen, Ramon and Spencer, San Gregorio and Pankin, Peterson and Swan, Ramon and Sengen, Santos and Preston, Singer and Rimbaldi, Rosen and Szendski, Planks and Pontini, Rajunka and Redsten. You can now sit by pair and choose the text you'll do your expose on.

**Everyone moved and I sat with my pair, before I put my book out of my bag to look at the texts of the first chapter. My partner got his book out of her bag too and we introduced ourselves. **

-I'm Sasha.

-Bella.

-Nice to meet you.

-Same.

**We looked at the texts, and picked one that we loved. We distributed parts to each other and the bell rang.**

-When are you available to go to the library to share what we found? **I asked Sasha as we get out of class. **

-I'm available tonight and the day after tomorrow...

-7:00pm tonight at the university's library? Same hour Thursday?

-Perfect, **she smiled.**

**My day ended quite early, and I went home before going back to the university's library to work the expose with Sasha. We left the library at its closure and I went back home to put my pajamas and fell asleep. **


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter. As I'm not working for now, I enjoy my resting time to write. _

_Actually, I didn't had time to miss writing because it's been 3 hellish weeks lol. _

_Enjoy this chapter, and see you soon I hope ! _

_SweetDesiresXx_

* * *

**When I woke up, the first thing I did was to sigh. I hadn't class with Jasper today and all I wanted was to stay in my bed to sleep all day. But it wasn't Alice's idea apparently, because she jumped on my bed to get me up. **

-'Lice!

-What?

-Get out, I won't get up.

-We have class.

-Yes, and I'm skipping it today.

-But why?

-Because I want to study, **I lied.** I have an important expose to do.

-Okay. No problem. Want to go out tonight? I've seen a movie trailer and it seems amazing!

-Sure.

-I'll look at the schedule and send you a text.

-Perfect.

**Alice left my bedroom to take a shower and I sent a text to Jasper. I put the blanket on my head and tried to sleep again. Unfortunately, I couldn't so I got up and went to the kitchen to take a coffee after Alice left. I studied all morning, and ate a sandwich at lunch. I called Jasper after I finished. **

-_Hello?_

-Hey, it's me… Bella.

-_Hey. How are you?_

-Fine, and you? You didn't answer my text, I was worried something happened.

-_Everything is fine, don't worry._

-You're distant… I can hear it in your voice. What happened?

**My phone beeped to tell me someone was trying to reach me but I ignored it. It must be Alice. **

-_Nothing. Don't worry. _

-Jasper... Talk to me.

-_I have to go… Bye._

**He hanged up, and I was suddenly sad. Jasper was lying to me. Before I could think about what could have happened, my phone rang. Alice. **

-Hey sweetie. Sorry I was on-

-_Listen to me._

-What?

-_They know._

-Who knows?

-_The administration. They know._

-For me and…?

-_Yes. Two guys from your class went to the headmaster's office. It has been the morning's topic here._

-Who did it?

-_I don't have the names of the people who related the story, but they are from your class. _

-That's why Jasper was so distant…

-_I wouldn't be surprised if you got a call from Mr. Terrence soon. He's convoking every student girl of your class since 10:30am. _

-What am I going to say? You know I'm terrible at lying!

-_Say it's not you._

-Did you know what Jasper said?

-_No idea… Sorry._

-Can I call you back?

-_Sure._

**I hanged up, and called Jasper back. **

-_Yes?_

-What did you say?

-_You know?_

-Alice just told me.

-_I can't._

-Come over.

-_It would look suspicious. _

-I need to know what you've said to the headmaster, Jasper! We need to speak to have the same version! Otherwise they'll know.

-_Wait a second. I'm going out of the university._ _Here…_ _I said I hadn't had a relationship with a student girl, and that these allegations were based on jealousy coming from the two guys that denounced me because they had mediocre grades at an exam. _

-Wow…

-_You haven't been convoked yet?_

-Nope.

-_Tell the truth. I'll come by tonight. _

-I love you.

-_Me too._

**We hanged up, and I texted Alice to explain the situation. My phone rang, and I picked the call. **

-Bella Swan.

-_Good afternoon, Miss Swan. It's Declan Terrence, the headmaster of Seattle University. _

-Good afternoon, sir. What can I do for you?

-_I need you to come to my office as soon as you can._

-Why?

-_There are rumors about a student/teacher relationship. Some girls of your class have been questioned._

-You already know who is the teacher? **I asked. **

-_It's your American Civilization's teacher, Mr. Whitlock. _

-Oh… Is it okay if I come in thirty minutes?

-_Absolutely._

-Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Swan.

**I took a quick shower, put some clothes on, and left to go the university. I went to the administration building and presented myself at the secretariat of the headmaster's office. She said to wait and sit on the chairs. The headmaster got out of his office with Angela, and invited me to come in. **

-Hello again, Miss Swan. Please, have a sit.

-Thank you.

**I sit on a chair, and Mr. Terrence smiled at me. **

-So, as I told you during our phone conversation, we're investigating to know why these two students came to me to say that Mr. Whitlock, freshly recruited, had an affair with one of his students.

-I know who came to you.

-Really? **He asked, surprised.**

-Sam Rosen and Jeremy Pankin. They are in my group class.

-Explain me.

-Yesterday, Mr. Whitlock gave us our exam copies back… I had an A++ and they didn't. They were angry and jealous, and said that I should have gone under Mr. Whitlock's desk to have this grade and that they heard I was a…

-A what?

-A dick sucker, **I said, ashamed. **And the other said while laughing that I had the face to. But Mr. Whitlock asked them what they were talking about, and they said it out loud. Mr. Whitlock took my copy and gave it to the boys so they could compare my copy to theirs, and said that if they worked harder, they could have had this grade too.

-I see. So you're not with Mr. Whitlock?

-No. I'm just a good student…

-Ok. Yes? **Mr. Terrence said as someone knocked at his door. **

**I saw Jasper enter the room with a red face full of anger as he looked at me. **

-Good afternoon, Miss Swan, **Jasper said to me. **I'm sorry to bother you, Sir, but I think you really should see this.

-What is it, Mr. Whitlock?

-They tagged my car with insults. It is unacceptable!

-Please, Mr. Whitlock, have a sit. We need to talk. And please, calm down.

-THEY TAGGED MY CAR!

-I know, Mr. Whitlock. We'll go see this after this. I need verification. Is it true Mr. Rosen and Mr. Pankin said that Miss Swan had her A++ grade because she 'went under your desk'?

-Yes, it is.

-Ok. You can go, Miss Swan. Thank you for telling me the truth.

-You're welcome, Sir.

**I left the office and got out of the building as fast as I could. I took a deep breath when I was out, and sat on a bench. Alice came near me, and I tried not to cry. **

-What happened?

-I told them what happened yesterday.

-What happened yesterday?

**I explained her, and she hugged me, saying that I should have told her earlier. **

-Go back to class, Lice. I'm fine.

-No, you're not.

-They tagged his car with insults…

-All of this because of a grade?

-And because he humiliated them in front of everybody.

-Little things made people do crazy stuff…

-Yeah...

-You're sure you'll be okay all alone?

-Don't worry…

-I do! I do worry!

-You don't have to. Go back to class, **I said before hugging her.**

-I love you so much, Bells…

-Same, Lice.

-Do we still hang out tonight? You know, we talked about seeing a movie at the theater.

-It depends on when Jasper will come by… I'm going to the grocery store, do you want something?

-Can you buy me some green nettles detox tea?

-No problem, I'll go to the organic store. I'm not sure there is this tea at the grocery.

-It is. I bought it there.

-Okay. Anything else?

-Orange juice, butter, corn flakes... And that's all I see for now. If you see anything, take it.

-No problem.

**We left each other, and I found myself face to face with the two guys from my class that insulted me and tagged Jasper's car. **

-Hey, dick sucker! We heard you went at the headmaster's office. Did you sucked him too?

-Leave me alone, bastards!

-Suck both of us, and we will say that we were wrong.

-Well… I told the truth to the headmaster. And Mr. Whitlock confirmed it. You're both screwed! You'll be expelled from this university forever. That's what happened when you lie and tell things that aren't true.

**The two guys came closer to me and I hit a wall as I moved back. I saw in their eyes that they were angry. **

-Seems you're stuck… Shame.

-Leave me alone.

-You've got nowhere to go, pretty girl.

**I started to freak out when Sam put his dirty hands on my breasts. I closed my eyes and prayed for someone to see what they were doing to me as I was petrified. Sam put his hands on my hips, before touching my butt. I started to cry and an angry voice yelled at them to stop. **


End file.
